Three hearts as one
by TobyAndAngelAreMyBabies
Summary: Three hearts, three souls, one love. After a nasty break-up, Annabeth looks to her girls, Piper and Reyna, for consolation. What she doesn't expect though is…love? Now as Annabeth tries to come to terms with her sexuality, tensions are rising and Percy is long forgotten in the past. (Pipeynabeth, and a tad of Percy/Nico/Jason/will) hope you like, it's my first fanfic. LGBT warning


**Annabeth POV**

I know what you are all thinking, 'oh Percy and Annebth are the perfect couple and nothing could ever go wrong' or something like that. Well something just went wrong, it was over something silly, but it led to something worse.

 _Flashback_

I walked briskly into my cabin in a beeline for my water bottle, I had been training all morning and working with stubborn kids. Those don't mix. I grabbed the bottle, but when I was on my way towards the door I glimpsed at the picture next to my bed. It was supposed to be a picture of after we won the Giant War, but instead it wasn't there. Stopping, I walked over there to see if it had fallen off and was under the bed or something, but all that was under the bed was an old box.

I stood back up, and was thinking furiously when Percy walked in the room. He came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, planting a kiss on my neck.

"Hey, Wise Girl."

He kissed all up and down my neck, but I replied.

"Hey, seaweed brain."

I turned around so we were face to face, and I asked him a question.

"Percy, do you know where my picture of after the war is? I kept it by my bed and it's really special to me."

It was so special, because it represented a time in my life when we were always saving the world and those were some good times. He shook his head saying,

"Whaaaaaat?"

He was so guilty.

"Percy, where is it?"

Right then and there, we had a staring competition. Of course I won, but he still hasn't answered my question.

"Perce, where is it?"

He looked like he was trying to keep ahold of some secret,

"I don't know, why would you blame me. I'm innocent."

I looked at him like a crazy person

"Are you the same Percy? Percy Jackson? My boyfriend? Saviour of the world multiple times?"

He brought his head back in a smile,

"Yes, done all of those, but I-I-I okay I'm just gonna tell you."

I nodded for him to go on.

"I took it."

I looked at him wide eyed and opened my mouth to say something but he cut off my unspoken words,

"Let me finish, you see we needed another picture for the wedding video and I didn't know where else to get one so I just borrowed it, no harm done. Then we scanned onto a computer and put it in. Sadly though computers attract a lot of attention from monsters, and I'm a son of Poseidon anyway so yeah. We got attacked, Jason, Piper, and I, and we lived, but sadly the picture got destroyed. I'm so sorry, I should have asked before taking it but j really didn't mean to get it lost."

I sighed,

"Percy, that picture meant a lot to me, it was also one of the only pictures I have of all of us. I'm really disappointed that you didn't at least ask or find another picture."

He nodded,

"I know, I know."

I sighed again, and sat down on my bed next to Percy,

"Percy, you can't just take my things, I know we're getting married next month but I still have my private things. We've been through so much, and I hate to get upset about something as small as a picture, but if I can't trust you to not take a picture, then I don't know if I can trust you to do anything. Percy, what if we have kids? Am I going to trust that you will be there for our kids!? I don't know about this wedding anymore."

He looked shocked, to say the least, and I was surprised about what had just come out of my mouth. His emotions though, clearly changed to anger.

"Annaneth, I love you."

I turned my back on him,

"Yeah, well you should have asked. Then maybe this wouldn't have been such a big deal."

I sighed, okay so maybe I was on my time of the month, but he still shouldn't have taken it.

"You should just go now."

I heard the floor creak, coming towards me. Then arms on my shoulders.

"Annaneth, please I didn't mean for this to get out of hand. I'll ask next time, but please just think about this."

I turned around quickly, and he backed up.

"No, Percy I'm not sure about anything anymore. Your taking things and, like, it wouldn't be such a big deal if we weren't about to get married. I just don't know if I can make such a big commitment to someone I can't trust."

He looked shocked, but I kept going, gradually raising my voice.

"All these years I trusted you, but now I can't do this. Just, go away I don't want to see you anymore."

His face was a mix of emotions, but he spoke.

"Annabeth, are you...are you rethinking the wedding?"

"Yeah, Perce. I can't marry someone who won't respect my space. Maybe this was just a big mistake."

He nearly gasped at this, he took a step back and bumped into a bed. He looked furious,

"Maybe your right."

He turned and stormed out of the room. I tried to follow, to apologize about what I'd said, I didn't mean it. I ran to my door, where Percy had disappeared. Through the the door way he was walking across camp. I yelled to him,

"Percy, come back I didn't mean that."

He turned around, stopping.

"Yeah, well you still said it. Your right how could we ever think this would work, I only gave you my heart."

I tried to speak, but he'd already turned and ran to the woods, and the words were stuck in my throat.

End of flashback


End file.
